Stellar Memories (episode)
Stellar Memories is the 38th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on June 29, 2002 and the English version on April 23, 2005. With Haru and Gale trapped underneath the tower, Gale informs Haru about the Stellar Memories that has all the answers to everything. When the tower begins to cave in, Gale makes the ultimate sacrifice and protects Haru with his life. At Gale's grave, Haru and Elie shed tears after Haru read his father's letter. Later that night, Haru meets his father in a dream where Haru vows to complete his missions: collect the Rave, find Elie's lost memories, and go back home for Cattleya's sake. Summary With Haru diving after his father, Let tells Elie to hurry and to have faith in Haru and Gale. Elie drags Haru's sword down the stairs while Let leads the way. They managed to escape the tower. Among the rubble, Haru yells out for his father, and Gale leads him with his voice. Gale asks Haru why he followed him, and Haru replies that he did not want to leave his father alone. Haru reassures his father that Elie is safe, and Gale vows to fulfill his promise with Cattleya as he goes through the rocks. Gale asks Haru if Cattleya has become beautiful like his mother. When Haru states that Cattleya is the most wanted one on the island, Gale worries for his daughter. Haru states that he beat up Cattleya's ex-boyfriend. After Haru responds to Gale's questions about Gemma, Elie and Plue are worried about Haru with Let gone. Haru and Gale continue to clear the rocks, and Gale asks his son about Elie. He thinks to himself that fate has chosen Haru to be with Elie. Then, Haru's hand grasp his father's. Outside of the tower, Solasido and Remi reassure Elie about Haru's situation. Haru is exhausted, and Gale is determined to get back to Garage Island. However, the conditions are getting harsher with the oxygen level going down. Gale hurries to get through the rocks, and Haru continues speaking about what has happened at home. He asks his father why he didn't write a letter. Gale explains that he was trying to get the Rave, and Haru finds his father so distant. With Haru suffering from the lack of oxygen, Gale starts smashing the rocks with one rock in his hand. The light begins to shine through, and Gale falls down. With fresh air coming in, Gale walks over to Haru's side and rest for a bit. As Haru mentions that the light looks like stars, Gale begins sharing a tale about the legend of the Symphonia kingdom. In that legend, he states that the Star Memory is a holy place where all answers are found. With the story told, he walks over and begins to rip the hole in the rubble above them. Gale and Haru climb through the rubble, and they are still inside the tower. Gale tells Haru that he has something important to say. He instructs Haru to forget about the bad things in his heart and keep the good things, and Haru looks in horror as Gale uses his body as a shield. As Gale protects Haru, he tells him that there is something important than a promise, life. Gale wishes to protect Haru like how a father would do as his last act. Both father and son's necklaces touch. After that tragic event, Remi and Solasido are seen accompanying Musica. Remi remarks how bittersweet their victory is since they had to sacrifice Haru's father. Solasido replies that he expected sacrifices for peace. Later, Fua asks Plue and Griffon why Haru decided to bury Gale's body in Rabarrier instead of Garage Island. Griffon replies that it's because of Haru's sister. He assumes that Haru did not want to cause his sister to break down in tears. At Gale's grave, Elie finds Haru and informs him that she has found Gale's clothes. She offers Haru some food, and when Elie explains that Fua baked the cookies, Haru is surprised. Elie tells him that she did the sewing for everyone. With the wind blowing, a photo flies out of Gale's clothes. It is Haru's family photo. On the back of the photo, there is a message from Gale. As Haru and Elie read Gale's message, Haru breaks down into tears. Suddenly, he grabs Elie and cries on her. Haru cries out that he wants to see his father, and Elie cries, too. Later that night, Haru receives a message from his father in his dreams. Gale explains that he is always in his heart. He asks Haru to choose a path: restoring Elie's memories, finding the Rave, or going back home. Haru replies that he will choose all of the paths. Furthermore, he explains that the Rave and Elie's memories have some kind of connection. After finishing the quest, they can head back home. With that said, Haru wakes up and looks at the starry skies. He vows to his father that he will not cry anymore. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *None Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *None Trivia *Star Memory is a legend in the Symphonia Kingdom where all answers are found. *Both Gales died in the Tower of Din and on the same day, the day of converging time. *'Altercations in the English Version:' The funeral scene is much shorter. They added scenes where Gale spoke with Rize. They deleted the scene where Haru cries on Elie's shoulders. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Tower of Din arc